


Sanguinare Vampiris

by Grumpy McSnobFace (CipherFalls)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Dark Brotherhood (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Modern Girl in Tamriel, Murder, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherFalls/pseuds/Grumpy%20McSnobFace
Summary: The year is 2023; quarantine has yet to end, and tensions are running high. Luckily a brand new innovation in virtual reality technology has arisen, providing a means of stress relief for those who can afford a taste. Immersive Virtual Reality, or IVR, provides a wearer of a helmet and bodysuit the means to interact with virtual worlds far easier than ever before, allowing a user to visit new places without ever leaving their home.And, luckily for Fenna “Fen” LaBeau - a young woman fresh out of high school - she may just get to experience this brand new wonder. But, as with most stories of this nature, things don’t go quite as planned. Fen soon finds herself somehow inside the Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, and must do her best to survive through a series of misfortunes, unfortunate “accidents,” and an oddly friendly murder cult.(A rewrite of the original I published, which I regretfully abandoned.)
Relationships: Vicente Valtieri/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sanguinare Vampiris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanguinare Vampiris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350063) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning of this story, Sanguinare Vampiris, a little bit ago, but I wasn’t confident enough in my abilities to actually work at it then. I regret abandoning the story, but there’s not much I can do to get it back, so I’m rewriting it. I feel much more confident now than I did then. As always, constructive criticism is encouraged.
> 
> Oh, and keep a close eye on the tags. They’re subject to change, and some will be added in the future when they become relevant. Enjoy my self indulgent trash pile!

Rain tapped an aimless rhythm against frosted panes of glass. Angry grey clouds rolled over the countryside, blotting out the sun and casting the world in a dull gloom. Fenna “Fen” LaBeau, a young woman who had just graduated from high school, sat with her lightly tanned cheek pressed against the cold surface of the window, staring out blankly at the world outside. The rain fell harder, and the air grew chiller.

The pandemic had hardly affected her the same way it had others. Her family was wealthy, a state achieved by generations of sheer luck and frugal tendencies. She never had to fear for shelter or food. Quite frankly, she was more than a little spoiled, though in recent years her father had tried to remedy that.

Heavy footsteps echoed from down the hall. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear - though Fen couldn’t begin to compare her father to the devil.

He stood there in the open doorway, silent except for the incessant shuffling of his feet. Finally, he called out to her in a quiet, unsure tone, “Fen?” His voice wavered, and he continued to hover in the doorway, never entering, but not leaving either. “I made lunch, if you’d like some?” Her father leaned heavily on the frame, and she finally turned to look at him. “I know I’m not exactly the, er, the best cook...” He trailed off, wringing his hands, and Fen couldn’t help but appreciate his effort, despite how awkward it may be.

“Sure,” she replied simply, pushing herself up deftly from the overstuffed sofa she had been resting on. Her father looked somewhat pleased, and wandered off down the hall, eyes darting back once or twice to nervously meet her gaze. She followed him, trailing behind like a loyal puppy. It reminded her somewhat of her childhood. A bitter taste settled on her tongue.

They arrived in the kitchen together, and the thick silence that had hung between them seemed just a little bit lighter. Her father walked over to an expensive looking stovetop, where a pan had been placed. Inside were a couple of hotdogs - slightly burnt on the outside, but still good. At least he didn’t leave the burner on. Her father was never one for cooking; that duty always fell to-

Fen wasn’t feeling so hungry anymore. Her stomach still growled for food, but her appetite had disappeared. Nonetheless, she took a plate and served herself a hotdog; she had to eat something after all. On the plus side, that spicy mustard she preferred still had a serving left on it, and it made the burned food seem just a little more appetizing.

As they sat down to eat, however, it became abundantly clear this wasn’t just a friendly invitation for lunch. “Fen,” her father struggled to say, his hotdog left untouched. “I know these past few years have been-“ he choked on his words, and took a sip from a nearby glass of water. “-have been a struggle.” He heaved a sigh. “I was never good with words, was I?”

Fen was tempted to flee, but stood her ground. Her father was trying, at least. “It was always your mother who was good with people,” her father said softly, and every muscle in Fen’s body tensed at the mention of _her._ “I want you to be happy, Fen, so...” he smiled - a genuine smile, albeit sad smile. “I got you a gift in honor of your birthday next month. Something to take your mind off of the situation.”

He ducked under the table, shuffling around a bit before emerging with a cardboard box. He slid it forward, and Fen hesitantly took it. She hadn’t received a gift that wasn’t for a holiday or birthdays in years, since her father had decided to stop spoiling her. Goodness knows she needed it; she had been an entitled brat at one point, and it was a part of her past that embarrassed her to no end. She still was spoiled, just hopefully less so.

Fen tore into the cardboard box, peeling away the tape and opening the lid. Inside was a strange silvery fabric folded at the bottom, a pair of gloves from the same material, and an odd visor. She stared at it for a second before it clicked in her mind. Her eyes snapped to her fathers in surprise, mouth slightly agape.

”I heard you mention it a little while back,” her father explained weakly, coughing awkwardly into his fist. “Perhaps you should try it out? Take a break from all the stress, and all that.” Fen nodded wordlessly, and her father gestured encouragingly. “I already got the basement set up for you, you should have plenty of space.” He rambled on for a bit, before trailing off with a few unintelligible words.

Unknowing of what to say, Fen picked up the box, the contents of which amounted to a small fortune in value, and dumbly trotted off to the basement. Her brain caught up with her, and she called out a quick, “thanks!” She found the basement easily enough, having been there more than a few times to sort through old boxes. Indeed, her father must have spent a good few hours just clearing the space out, as it was devoid of everything except an old oak desk and her laptop.

She set the box aside and opened up her PC. Fen already knew what game to try with her new toy; she had been wanting to replay Oblivion for quite a while now, and now was the perfect chance to do so. A remastered edition had been released just a month ago, and she had yet to play it.

Returning to the box, she picked up the odd looking fabric, revealing that it was, in fact, a jumpsuit. It appeared to be skin tight, which caused an awkward situation for Fen. She wasn’t certain she wanted to wear the jumpsuit - which mimicked touch - against her bare skin. Just the idea of such a thing implied she was using the headset for more than just gaming. A shiver trailed down her spine.

Nonetheless, if she wanted to be able to use the headset to its fullest, she was required to wear the jumpsuit. So, reluctantly, she locked the door to the basement and shucked out of her clothes. She threw them off in a corner, slipping on the silvery jumpsuit. The soft fabric clung to her body, comfortable despite the tight fit.

Finally, she slipped on her headset and connected it to her computer. A familiar tune caught her ear, and nostalgia bubbled deep in her chest; if you could even call it that. She had only discovered the game on her fifteenth birthday, after all, and that was only three years ago - four in a month. Could you feel nostalgia after so little time?

Ignoring her minor mental debate, Fen selected the new game option and listened on as the iconic intro began anew.

_“I was born 87 years ago...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. My “masterpiece.” It’s far from perfect, but I actually feel good with what I wrote this time. I’ll try to keep it up, and updates might come weekly, as I’m trying to take my time with these things.
> 
> And, again, if you could provide any constructive criticism in the comments, it’ll help me know how to improve. Thank you!


End file.
